


She was a wanderess. A drop of free water.

by saltygay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, chapter one is the winter soldier au no one asked for, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Losing someone you love is like losing air. It’s slow and painful, and there’s nothing you can do about it. You just watch the world disappear."</p>
<p>(AKA I write as many Kira ship AUs as I can. Some may be connected if I like the AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was a wanderess. A drop of free water.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Chapter one is the Malira Stucky AU no one asked for.
> 
> \- Title and Summary from quotes I need to find. 
> 
> \- I own nothing but the love for Kira that is inspiring me to do this considering how many fics in her tag have nothing to do with her. 
> 
> -Please R&R. 
> 
> -It is beta read so I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes.

The worst case scenario they had always imagined was that everyone would find out about them. Hunters would one day manage to take them all out. Death had always been the scenario they imagined. That was the worst thing they had imagined. It’s not everyone that finds out; it’s just the American government. It’s not hunters that start to kill them. It’s a war they’re too young to fight.

.

They’d always had a different sort of friendship. She and Scott had always been close, probably down to them both having little money and in an area that seemed reserved for people who weren’t white. She’d met him when the war started and new packs were starting from the left over’s of the ones sent to fight. She’d learnt of her powers through him in a time when it was too dangerous to embrace their abilities.

Malia had moved into the same block of apartments when they were teenagers, her mother and sister were both dead, and her father only had the money to pay for a house with the people few others wanted to live with. Attending school together, people had always looked at them at sisters. Even her parents had, although she wondered if that was because they refused to think otherwise. They were close, even closer after her parents took the girl in after her father died.

She’d been quick to learn that Malia had a temper. She ran into fights against people bigger and stronger and despite her enhanced strength, she’d never walked away without bruises. And Kira had always run after her with her mother’s katana in hand. With a shock or a punch they’d run, that is if they hadn’t already at the sight of the weapon.

.

The McCall pack was a pack of stragglers. Mostly girls or boys too young and weak for war. They were small and even while Mason seemed like the type of guy they would let in, the colour of his skin and health problems had kept him back too. But the girls didn’t like to hang around with the boys often, they preferred each other.

They never knew how the government found out about supernaturals, but six months into the war every one of them got a knock on the door and were dragged to the recruitment offices. There, they had to undergo physical checks and questions about what they were.

All of them were given an analysis and results of whether they could join a new set of units, units of only supernaturals. They got their orders in the post, and Kira found Malia in an alley. Malia had received hers days earlier, she wasn’t allowed to join and Kira had secretly cried in relief that night because Malia was safe. Malia would be safe. Kira’s not so lucky. She was still clutching the letter in her hand as she used the other to punch a guy who is really entertaining the idea of hitting a girl.

Malia saw the letter before she could even scold her for getting into another fight. She’s being shipped out to the 107th the next day. She’d train with more weapons every day because they didn’t want little girls going to war but they didn’t care so much about the little Asian girl getting killed to fight for them. At least, that was what her father had said angrily as he held her tight and cried.

They went out that night to a convention held by some woman, Talia Hale, and her husband. They enjoy it while they’re there with two men they’re never going to see again. When they said goodnight at home there was a moment Kira thought they might kiss and she even leaned in before she remembered that it’s wrong and she’s going to war the next morning. She pulled away and muttered a sorry as she hurried to her room.

.

Kira left before they can say goodbye. A real goodbye. Malia’s angry with her for hours before it hits her that she might never get to see the Kitsune again. She went to recruitment offices every day and lied about her age and her strength but she got rejected every time. She found out that she was powerful yes, but not enough for them. Not enough to send the young white girl off to a war she might die in.

They never said that outright but she heard it all the same when she pointed out that Kira had still been sent into a warzone. It was always a no and they started to use a health problem she had always thought was irrelevant. It still was, but to them it was a valid reason to say no.

She was lucky. One of the Hales and their friend Satomi, a werewolf, spotted her at a recruitment office. The werewolf was old, treated differently by a lot of people for being an Asian woman, but she was wise. She’d been working with the Hales on a project that could help defeat the enemy.

She’s offered a place and she goes to the camp of male werewolves. Sometimes it was so hard she wanted to go home but then she thought of her friends at war, thought of Kira. If she told the truth she’d been doing it for Kira from the first time she lied to a recruitment officer. Erica Reyes, one of the people in charge, was nice to her like Satomi. A werewolf who, like her, had to prove herself to be allowed to fight. She hadn’t been put on the front lines but she was part of the fight all the same.

After she threw herself in the way of what should have been a wolfs bane coated arrow to save someone else she was picked, to the chagrin of a man named Finstock. The Hales had been working on something Satomi had created, a way of not only enhancing someone’s power but everything. Healing, strength, speed and resilience. All of it.

They warned her that it was going to hurt, not just the talons but the needles in her skin pumping something into her veins. She thought she might die so she closed her eyes and thought of Kira, of when they were kids. All of their almosts – when they almost kissed, when they almost talked about how they felt, when they almost ran away from it all together.

She came out different. A little taller, a little more muscled. Her eyes a bright blue instead of yellow. And then someone shot Satomi, Erica went after him while she tried to help the woman. The werewolf died in her arms and fueled by her anger she went after the killer. Chased them to the docks where they kill themselves.

She was told that the killer was a hunter working for DREAD, a science organisation headed and funded by the Nazis.

.

She was paraded around by Finstock as propaganda. She inspired women to do their part and men to volunteer because if a woman was doing her part, so should they. They didn’t know the truth of it, what she was, but it worked on Americans. She got sent into the war but as entertainment to some of the soldiers out there. They hated her and she didn't blame them, they’re fighting every day and she’s parading around in a costume. She had cut her hair and gotten stronger, but she’s not a soldier like them.

Erica told her later that it was the 107th she was performing for, and that over half the unit was missing. Some dead, some being held somewhere. She looked desperately for a name and found her worst fear; Kira was one of the captured. Her Kira could have been being tortured, dying, dead.  
.  
She liberated a plane to go find her friend. Erica didn't stop her and instead got Talia’s help to fly it. She thought there may be something between the two but she payed it no mind and jumped out of the plane to save her best friend.

.

She fought her way to Kira in just the show outfit she’d been given to perform in. She got hurt, but healed before anyone noticed. She found Kira and the rest of the 107th alive. Kira's dirty and confused but she was alive and safe and she finally felt like she could breathe again.  
.

Kira’s different. She hated to admit it because Kira had always been a warm comforting constant in her life but she was different. Her Kitsune was stronger; she was harsher, dangerous, but still hopelessly devoted to remaining by her side. She settled back into the pack again like she was never gone. But she and Kira weren't exactly the same, there’s not the same level of comfort as before that had led to so many what ifs.

She flirted with Erica. Erica didn't seem to care whether it was right or wrong and it was slightly refreshing. After two years she thought she loved the woman. No, she did love her and Erica was important to her and Kira never said a word about it. She pointedly didn't, actually.

.

Kira took her shield from the floor and tried to push on. She wanted to try and save everyone, especially Malia. It was her fatal flaw, Noshiko had always said, her habit to take everything on her shoulders. Unlike Malia, she doesn’t have the strength not to fall from the blast of the strange gun.  
She doesn’t just fall, she falls out of the hole in the train and Malia tried to grab her hand. But she couldn’t reach in time and the handle Kira had held onto broke. She watched as her best friend fall to her death and she could do nothing to stop it.  
.  
It was when she sat cursing her inability to get drunk that she cried. She wondered who would tell Kira’s parents, thought about what else she could have done. When Erica tried to console her she realized something she had never admitted to herself. She loved Kira Yukimura with everything she had. And she could never do anything about it because she didn’t save her.

.

The anger fueled her, grief and anger fueled her every move but it worked. Her plan worked, to take down DREAD and Kate Argent. To everyone else it was her duty, to the pack it was revenge. And it worked until she realized she wasn't getting out of it alive. But she was okay with that because if Kira could die with dignity to save others then so could she. She went down with the plane into the ocean.

.

Seventy years later she’s still alive. The injustice of it gets to her because here she’s a hero, a symbol, but she doesn’t want to be. She made peace with her death. After joining a team of heroes she worked alongside a spy called Allison Argent, Black Widow. She was apprehensive at first, the Argent name made her suspicious. Director Alan Deaton told her the Argent family was a large family of hunters, and Allison could be trusted. She still doesn’t trust her fully, not with her life.

.

She goes to a nursing home. Most of the pack is dead now, the Hales left behind a son she found infuriating most of the time, but Erica is still alive. She finds out Erica married Boyd, one of the pack. Lived a happy life, founded SHIELD. It’s the only reason she stays sometimes. She visits regularly, just like she visits the museum that holds a display on her and the pack but to the public they were the howling commandos and they were just humans. Except her, she was a super soldier. She understands why they’d want people to think that, it had been seventy years but some people hadn’t changed.

.

SHIELD isn’t SHIELD. People do everything in their power to make her think otherwise. Deaton’s killed in her small apartment down the hall from a woman who turns out to be a spy. She goes after the killer but doesn’t see their face – all she knows is that it’s a small woman with long dark hair, dark eyes and an arm of metal. 

A mask hides her face.

It makes her look harder and she and Allison find out DREAD is still alive. Working inside SHIELD and she wants to be sick with the anger that runs through her veins. They go to her new friend, Stiles Stilinski. He’s more open to helping her than she initially thought, he knows all about the supernatural after killing a friend while possessed by a Kitsune. Left him a young veteran like her.

They start trying to weed out DREAD and Theo Raeken shows himself to be a duplicitous low life instead of the ally she had hoped. It doesn’t matter though, not when she unmasks the mysterious attacker.

She guesses the smaller woman is a Kitsune from the invisible flames around her body and the burning gold eyes. The assassins a master of weapons but she has a shield and she’s stronger. She pulls the mask off in luck and she loses her upper hand. She whispers the name without thinking.

“Who the hell is Kira?”

Kira Yukimura looks back at her, but it’s not her friend. She looks empty instead. After a flicker of something, eyes resuming their normal colour, it’s replaced by the empty gold. Allison told her about the assassin, the ghost, infamous in the intelligence community. Ruthless, inhuman, something more than supernatural. Known only as the ‘messenger of death’.

.

Lydia Martin saves them. The deputy director of SHIELD takes her to a secret base where Deaton waits. Both claim no knowledge of her friend but she doesn’t believe they would have told her anyway. She promises herself something, she was going to save Kira this time.

.

She gets her wish to be alone with the Kitsune. She throws down her shield with the Katana gone. She refuses to fight. Takes a step back and refuses.

“You’re my friend.” 

“You’re my mission.”

She won’t fight her, just defend herself. Even when Kira hit her again, and again, desperately she refuses. She tries to reason with her instead. The more she talks the more desperate the punches become; they’re not calculated and purposed, but just the need to make her shut up.

She accepts that she might be killed by the woman she loved. She doesn’t fight, doesn’t protest, and stops defending herself. She’ll die by Kira’s hand if there was a chance it might make her remember because she will have died trying to save her like she should have the first time.

“I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

The punches stop coming, the hand grasping her shirt loosens. She looks at the woman through swollen eyes and the woman stares back. Her eyes are the familiar dark brown even if the warmth isn’t.

“Malia.”

.

She falls. She’s already losing consciousness; she hardly feels it as she hits the water. When she begins to drown she wonders if this was what Kira had suffered when she fell. She’ll accept her fate without complaint because at least Kira remembered.


End file.
